Pinky Learns to make Friends
by pickachuart
Summary: Natsu was always a shy type of boy, ya'know the 'nerd'. Avril Stone is the school idol and the schools badass. When they are paired up for a class project, they become friends and the story continues long after the project, including horses, other friends, romance, comedy, and so much more. Review telling me who Avril should end up with, Natsu, Rouge, Ichigo or Jellal!
1. Chapter 1

This story is a fanfiction of a custom character name Avril Stone. There is no Lucy concerned in this story, it's actually just a fiction using the characters of Fairy Tail.

I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**Overlook of Avril: **

Avril Stone is the idol of the school (plus e total badass of the school), student council leader, and captain of the Fairy High Equestrian Club. She owns a bed + breakfast building where she decided to work and live. Along with the bed and breakfast, there is a horse stable there and she gives free lessons to people who sign up for one.

The horse she owns and uses for the club is a beautiful reddish bay quarter horse with white snowflake appy markings on his back. He has white feathers on his feet and a long flowing white mane and tail. His name is Zero. Avril found Zero when she was on the beach with her friends and Zero just showed up. (**Yeah I know sounds weird right?) **She took him in and trained him to be a wonderful show horse.

Avril is admired by many people at school, but she has her group of close friends she's had since everyone was little. Those friends are Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxer, Levy McGarden, and Wendy Marvell (middle school rank). Erza, Juvia and Levy are on the Equestrian Club while Juvia is on the swim team. The few boys she has befriended, **(in order not to be stalked)**, are Gray Fullbuster, Loke Allrad, and Sting Eucliffe **(he's a good guy here xD)**

Avril has always been confident in her appearance, as she is admired by all and has a body every girl dreams for. She has naturally blonde hair, but she always dyes her hair with a strawberry/brown reddish color. When she dyes her hair she leaves underneath layer of her bangs and just at the boom layer of her hair blonde. Her hair is what you could call in a 'scene' style haircut, layered hair and the scene bangs look. This makes her look talented and beautiful.

**Now to the story, sorry for the long intro on Avril ;D**

**Fairy High Academy, classroom D-2: Normal POV;**

"Man, I can't wait for the teach to get here!" moaned a raven haired boy named Gray Fullbuster, "I wanna get to lunch!" Everyone agreed and began complaining about how hungry they were.

Almost everyone is class was surrounding the front group of desks by the door, everyone except Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was the shy nerdy type. He wore black skinny jeans, even though they were still baggy, not to tight. A white dress shirt with the sleeves folded up under his elbow, and a light gray vest unbuttoned. His hair was a striking rose pink and he wore black 'nerd glasses' for his eyes, oddly enough, the same kind as Avril.

his face was burried in a book when everyone started to cheer, _What's going on?,_ he thought as he looked up.

He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the school enter the classroom. It was Avril Stone, the most talented girl in the school. Every girl was jealous of her good looks and talent, while the boys were jealous of her few guy friends.

She took her seat in the desk closest to the door in the front row. Avril hung her bag on her desk while everyone sat down. They sat down quickly because Mr. Macao had just walked in. He was a pretty scary teacher, and everyone was lucky they didn't get a detention.

"Good morning to you brats" he sang cheerfully

"Good morning Mr. Macao" the class moaned back

"Today you will have a free day to do whatever you would like" he sang, he seemed to be in a good mood because he never gave free days

The whole class cheered except Avril. She was sitting with her hands on her cheeks trying to focus with the worst migraine she has ever had. Once the class settled down everyone gathered around her. She gave everyone a few death stares and pulled her iPhone and earbuds out. Everyone went back to their seats in fear, **(as they feared Avril in many ways). **She turned on Hallelujah by Paramore and slowly closed her eyes.

The class went by pretty fast for her, the migraine slowly faded and she was all perky again. The bell rang meaning lunch. All her friends came to her and the perky girl stood up. She was wearing black combat boots coming up just below her knees, gray/white washed shorts, a black tightly fitting tank top, and a camo jacket with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. She always wore a head piece which looked like little wings, (**imagine the headpiece for Erza in Heavens Wheel but with much smaller wings). **Today it was a slightly gray tinted white color.

**Timeskip to nearing the end of the day: Normal POV;**

Avril and her girlfriends were rushing up the stairs to their biology class, the last class of the day. They rounded the corner as Avril was in the back of the group.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up" She said, and continued up the stairs quickly. She turned the corner and _**BOOM!**_

She feel back on her butt and she saw a pink haired boy fall on his back and his glasses were knocked off. She sat up and slid his glasses on his face for him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she said and she picked up his papers for him. As he slowly sat up he mumbled shyly, "I-It's fine, no need to apologize.."

"Here you go", she added as she handed him his bag with his papers neatly put in it.

"Arigato" Natsu said. Avril looked at him and could tell he was very embarrassed and very nervous. She had always noticed him in the corner of the class reading a book or doing homework. She always wondered why he was alone so much. Natsu's face was blood red and Avril could obviously tell. She decided to ignore it and pretend she didn't she, and it made him think she didn't notice.

"Are you new here?" She asked, remembering seeing him only halfway through the semester. He shook his head yes, "I'm trying to find my biology class" He slightly stammered which made him blush with nervousness.

Avril stood up and offered her hand which he took. She pulled him up very easily and he was slightly shocked at how strong she really was._ She looks even cuter than I thought with combat boots on,_ he thought to himself.

"I can help you find your class, because that's my next class to," Avril cheered and she smiled brightly at him. He agreed as she picked up her bag and took his arm.

"Follow me" she said dragging him to the class. What they didn't know was that the class had just begun and they swung open the door.

"Gomen'ne Sensei" Avril bowed in apology and so did Natsu.

"it's okay children take your seats, class just started" Said Mrs. Evergreen

They took their seats at the opposite corners of the room and class flew by.

at the end the bell rang and Natsu made his way to the library. Just as he was about to open the door, three guys busted the door open which made Natsu fall back and drop his stuff.

"what's up four eyes" smirked Gajeel, one of the many school bullies that loved to hurt Natsu.

Natsu stared at him nervously, while Avril and all her friends rounded the corner at the hallway nearby. Gajeel grabbed Natsu and easily lifted him up, pinning him to the wall and half choking him. Natsu grunted and tried to get free but he just decided to let it go and let him be beat up again. Avril and her friends rounded the corner and stopped when Avril stopped. She was staring as Gajeel landed a couple of good punches on Natsu, and he threw him to the ground as he saw Avril giving him a death stare.

"M-m-m-miss President, I-I didn't see you the-there" he stammered very nervously

Avril walked up to the and slapped him 3 times back and fourth. He jumped back and the three guys ran away. She lowered herself next to Natsu who was rubbing his stomach and face where he was punched.

"Are you okay?" she asked hoping he was alright

Natsu coughed as the side of his mouth was bleeding a little bit,"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine", he managed to get those few words out before he started coughing again. She lifted him onto her back and told everyone she was taking him to the infirmary. She picked up his things and her things and left.

**I know now it's pretty long and didn't give much detail but it is my first fiction and I plan on continuing this. Review and let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Avril finally got Natsu to the infirmary and knocked on the door with her free hand, as she was holding Natsu's arm over her shoulder for support.

"Coming!" a female voice said as the door flew open, "Oh my! What happened here!?" She asked worriedly taking Natsu and dragging him to the bed.

"He was punched a couple of times by Gajeel..." she trailed off trying to remember his last name.

"Oh, well we're lucky he isn't badly inj-" she was cut off by the sound of Avril yelling.

"REDFOX! IT WAS REDFOX! THAT GOD DAMN BITCH BETTER BE READY FOR WHEN I FIND HIM!" Avril had her hissy fit while Natsu was being bandaged up.

Natsu groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. He slowly opened his eyes to find Avril sitting in a chair next to the bed. He smiled at the thought of her staying until he woke up. The next second he was blushing and went back to his shy self.

"T-thanks.." He shyly said

"No problem buddy," slapping his good shoulder playfully, "if you ever need any help with ANY bullies, let me know and I'll take 'em on" she deviously grinned while cracking her knuckles.

**Class the next day: Normal POV:**

Avril was running late and had to get to class quickly. She knew they had to be starting the 'big project' today and they had a mean sub. Sprinting to the class she stopped in front of the door and panted for about a minute. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw a nice, quiet class reading a silent book. She stood there until the teacher noticed her.

Avril was wearing her black combat boots that came up to her knees, white washed shorts, a white long sleeved v-neck that tightly fitted her, a sleeveless denim vest with a white hood coming out the back, and her black wing headpiece. Everyone looked and just stared. She never looked so pretty before while she was sweating.

The substitute teacher stood waking over to her.

"You're late" he said sternly

"Gomen gomen!" She said bowing two times.

"Why are you late? I don't like it when students are late." He said sounding stern and angry as fuck.

"I uh...well you see...I uhmm..." She trailed off, she really only woke up late but that would get him even madder.

"You're punishment is to start cleaning the desks with those wipes" he pointed to disinfecting wipes "and then clean the classroom during class time." He finished thinking he was going to embarrass her to death.

She sweatdropped realizing he didn't know she was the school idol..she walked over to the wipes and began with her desk in the front. She hung her bag and wiped the desks off one by one until she came to Rogues desk.

He was just staring at her and she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"You look pretty today Avril" he said grinning ear to ear. She just sighed playfully and pushed his stuff over to wipe his desk.

She continued this for another good ten minutes until she was at Natsu's desk. He moved his book for her and just kept reading. She was angry he was just ignoring her like that, so she 'accidentally' pushed his bag off the hook and onto her foot. It landed with a 'thud' and he leaned over to pick it up. Their hands met as she grabbed the bag from under his hand.

She hung it back up smirking at how evilly perfect her plan was, that is until he just blushed scarlet and kept reading.

Lunch had come and everyone was at their table by the vending machines. Avril was talking with all her friends at the table. Gray sat more towards the lunch line with Juvia on his left, Levy on her left, then Erza, Jellal, Avril, Sting, Hibiki, Loke, and Wendy who was on Gray's right.

Avril was chatting away when two guys were yelling just outside the doors. She turned around and got up. The whole table followed her out of instinct. They just walked out the doors when Avril stopped. She saw two guys yelling at their friends, who she could hear was beating someone up. She heard grunts and faint crys and her eyes widened. Natsu.

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING BOYS!" The boys jumped back and stared. They were to paralyzed to run. They moved just enough so everyone could see Gajeel's back while he was kicking someone in the stomach.

"YOU FUCKING ASS GET OFF HIM! IM GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT GAJEEL!" Avril screamed as she walked towards Gajeels back and flipped him over her back. Jellal, Gray, Loke and Hibiki got a hold of him and held him back. Avril turned and stared at the crying, bloody, beaten Natsu. She turned back to Gajeel being held up.

"Gajeel... Gajeel FUCKING REDFOX!" She screamed running up to him before punching his face several times. Her friends just stared in shock as she beat Gajeel to a pulp. They had never really seen her beat someone up before. She beat him until there was blood streaming from his head and mouth.

"take him to the infirmary, bandage him, and then take him to the detention room." She told the guys and they walked away with Gajeel.

Her knuckles were a bit bloody from punching. She turned and bent down to the crying Natsu. She stroked his cheek until he opened his tear soaked eyes. She moved hair from his eyes..

"Shhh...it's okay now...let's get you to the infirmary" she lifted him up with her friends help and took him to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**I know it's odd to have both chapters end with Natsu being taken to the infirmary right? I just thought I need to end this one because it's late and I'm deathly tired. I'll be updating tomorrow for sure. **

**I know they aren't that long but I'll be making them much longer once I get more inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! For this chapter I'll have the start of the Equestrian Club tryouts and a twist at the end.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (though I wish I did!) :D Enjoy and review! **

**Infirmary|Natsu is currently waking up|~~**

Natsu groaned and sat up slowly. He opened his eyes to find Avril, Gray, Jellal, Sting, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Loke and Hibiki standing in front of him.

"W-what happened..?" Natsu asked

"Seems like you got a thing for being beat up" Avril cheered

"The nurse said you have a fractured left arm, sprained right ankle, but you can still walk on it, and your just a little bruised up and you got some scratches" Levy explained to him.

"Yea you were getting beat up by Gajeel and Avril here stopped him" Gray said

"I think I did a good job in stopping him!" Avril whined, as she sensed the vibe Gray was giving her

"Yea but you beat him to a pulp" Jellal stated bluntly

"DAMMIT I DID A GOOD JOB!" Avril screamed and everyone jumped back, even Natsu.

~~~~~~~~**Time-skip to class next Monday: Before the morning announcements;**

Everyone was chatting away in class when the speaker came on..

"Will the following students report to the Main Office please: Avril Stone, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockster, and Levy McGarden. Thank you." The speaker gave feedback and went off.

"The fuck do they want?" Avril asked blankly while the girls stood up.

"Av-chan I think it's for the Equestrian Club tryouts! We have to host them after school today!" Levy cheered brightly

"Oh, ohhhhhhhh..." Avril began thinking about it for a second then got real excited while they excited the class, "YES GOD DAMN TRYOUTS! I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHOSE GONNA TRYOUT THIS YEAR!" She screamed running to the main office.

They went to the Main Office for the morning announcements.

The speaker feedback came on and Avril started speaking...

"Good Morning Fairy High students! Today, Avril Stone" *she graciously flipped her hair for effect even though they couldn't see her* "Erza, Wendy, Levy and Juvia will be giving the morning news to you!" She cheered

"First up we have the club news..." She trailed off for Erza to begin..

"The Chess Club will be having their tournament next Sunday at the local church, while the..."

**The rest of the announcements were daily news with lunch and just other boring stuff;**

Avril stated cheerfully, "And for the last bit of the news we have today isssss..." She pretended to drumroll her tongue, "The Equestrian Club will be hosting Member Tryouts this afternoon after school, if you are to attend please report to the arena in your comfortable riding clothes"

"We'll be the judges and we can't wait to see you there!" The five of them cheered together as the microphone went off.

**Let's just say the rest of the day went smoothly for everyone, including Natsu, and the five girls were getting horses ready as they looked at the list for the tryouts.**

"Girls! We need the gray appy over here please!" Avril yelled to Levy and Erza who were getting the horses tacked up. They walked the horse over there to Avril and tied him up.

"I'm gonna go get Zero tacked up" Avril said walking to the barn..she walked to the barn and went to the last stall in the back. **(By the way; the barn looks like the Pine Hallow barn from Saddle Club, just for a visual) **

She unlocked the gate and walked in, carrying the saddle pad over to her horse. (Zero's description was in the first chapter if you can't remember what he looks like) She slid the pad on his back and clipped the lead rope to his halter. She walked him out to the cross ties and began to tack him up. She stopped buckling the girth when Gray, Hibiki, Loke, Jellal and Sting walked into the barn to greet her.

"Hey Av how's it going?" Gray asked cooly

Avril scanned over the boys and stop wide eyed..."Natsu!" She jumped up and down and ran towards him, hugging him from behind. She thought it would be funny to ignore the guys and talk to Natsu instead.

She hopped down from his back, "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly

"I-I was just..uhmm.." He trailed off. Avril turned on her boot heal and faced Sting

"How did you threaten him?" She asked sternly, Sting just stared at her examining her outfit. She was wearing gray baggy sweats with a white tie on the waistband, and tightly fitting black v-neck top with long sleeves that came down past her wrists. She wore her riding helmet with the straps unbuckled. She noticed him staring and kicked his in the shin.

He knelt down in pain moaning..."WE DIDNT THREATEN HIM AVRIL! WHY DO YOU THINK WE HAVE TO THREATEN EVERYONE!?" He whined the last part like a little kid.

"Oh...ok then!" She skipped back to Zero and buckled his girth.."Well you guys can go sit on the fences if you wanna but I gotta get back to work, the students are arriving" She slid his bridle on the walked him out as the boys followed and sat on the fencing.

Half an our later Avril had signed all the tryout students in and assigned them their horse. She began talking to them, telling them the rules and other stuff. When she was done she said...

"Now, I will show you what you will be doing for the tryout" She buckled her helmet and mounted up on Zero. She lead him to the cones and began trotting, weaving through each cone like a pro. Everyone stared in shock as they really never seen Zero be controlled so easily by her. She cantered slowly to the small jump and sailed over it, and the next three jumps as well.

She did the rest of the course as it seemed quite easy to the new riders. Once she finished, she halted Zero by the guys on the fence and grabbed the clipboard from Levy.

"Now, first up we have..." Her eyes widened as she read carefully to make sure she got it right, "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

**Ok ok, now before I get any complaints, yes I did steal Ichigo from Bleach because I felt like it. I can give you a quick explanation here.**

**Ichigo is going to be Avril's long lost childhood friend who moved away after his parents died in a plane wreck. **

**Yeah I might end up taking some other characters from different anime's but that probably won't happen much anymore. I just thought it would be a good twist to the story.**


	4. Ichi-Reunion and Snake Bites

**There may be some spelling errors but please put that aside. Review and let me know what you think! Av-Chan will enjoy! **

_"Ichigo Kurosaki?" _

She looked up and found the said man buckling his helmet. He failed to notice the questioning tone in her voice, and the way she was looking at him. He finally noticed this about 5 seconds later and looked at her strangely, "Yes?" Was all he got out as he walked his dappled gray gelding slowly over to her. She flipped through the papers on the clip board and found the information page. It had each students main information on themselves; Students picture, full name, age, birthdate, hair/eye color, and a description of the persons life/background information, (but only info that was needed, not personal stuff). She found Ichigo's page and hastily read through his background information.

She sighed in defeat when she didn't find anything she was hoping for. Then she realized he probably didn't recognize her because last time they saw each other, they both were 13, Avril's hair was a reddish/orange color, and she didn't wear glasses yet. The only other thing she could think of was her father's last name. Lavigne. THATS IT! THATS WHY!

She dismounted, giving Levy Zero's reins to hold, then walked over to Ichigo and his gelding. She grabbed his left foot, sliding it out of the stirrup. He looked at her questioningly but decided to go along with it, thinking it might be part of the test. She lifted her left foot to the stirrup and raised herself to the man's eye level while holding onto the front and back of the English saddle for support. She leaned over and whispered 'Avril Lavigne', then leaned back and pointed to herself mouthing, "That's me". He stared at her for a second but was interrupted when she whispered, "But shh, I changed my last name...". His eyes widened as he remembered her. He pushed her down playfully while laughing and was dismounted in a flash. Before she could react, the man had her in a tight hug, swaying her slightly.

"I didn't know it was you, I missed you so much..." He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you to.." They let go of each and everyone stared in confusion...they didn't even know what was happening.

"Oh sorry everyone... this is my childhood friend.." She hand gestured towards Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Everyone blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before they processed the thought.

"Uhm, sorry about that everyone... LETS GET BACK TO THE TESTING!" She screamed and everyone flinched at her sudden change in tone.

"Alright! The tests are over now and you can care for your horse. Once your done report back here for the results!" Avril made sure everyone heard her and she sat down with the girls at the table.

"Oi, Rogue?" He hummed in response while cleaning a bridle off (A:N/ He is already on the Equestrian Club)

"How come I've never seen your horse?"

"..."

"Rogue..?"

Just then a ginormous trailer rode up the drive way towards the barn. On the side was printed 'Cheney Barns'.

"Looks like he's here now.." Rogue got up and smiled to Avril before she got up and walked with him to the trailer.

"Rogue my boy! Nice to see ya'!" A man yelled cheerfully as he got out of the truck portion to unlock the trailer. He just waved back like any normal human would. Avril and Rogue walked to the back as the trailer doors were already being lowered.

Avril was so excited, she has never seen Rogue's real horse. She's only ever seen the horses he rode at the barn. The two friends could hear neighing from the inside.

Rogue noticed how excited she was, and smiled. When he turned his attention to the actual horse inside, the animal was being lead out by the man who drove he trailer.

The horse was gorgeous. (**Copy this link for the photo.) **

www. pinterest pin/ 550284266 70602950/ **Minus the spaces**

**If it doesn't work, search a buckskin stallion on google images and pick one to imagine. Same with any other links that don't work.**

The man handed Rogue the lead rope.

Rogue chuckled as the stallion nudged his owners shoulder while he patted the horse's neck.

"Hey big guy, I missed you too.." Rogue leaned up and planted a kiss on the stallions forehead.

"Rogue, he beautiful! What's his name?" She asked eagerly

"His name is Usaki... my father helped me name him when I got him.."

Avril leaned over and grabbed Rogues arm jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it! He so pretty, I've never seem a horse like this!" She exclaimed

"Help me to his stall?" He asked

"Sure!"

Everyone stared in awe at the gorgeous quarter horse in front of them. Usaki was currently being lead into the stall in between Zero and Avril's other boarded horse (The horse will be revealed in the next one or two chapters). Avril was getting Rogue's tack bow from the hayloft when she screamed out of fear.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone turned their attention to the loft as they heard a thud. Horses began neighing frantically from the scream and Rogue ran out of Usaki's stall, locking it in the process.

He stared up the loft for a second before yelling, "AVRIL?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" By this time all the guys and girls from outside ran in to see what the commotion was about.

Rogue made everyone be quiet as he walked to the stairs, he heard breathing and panting, so he ran up the stairs. He stopped to find Avril sprawled out staring with wide eyes at the corner of the loft. Rogue couldn't see what it was due to a haybale, but he knew something was wrong.

"Avril what's wrong..?" He whispered

She slowly turned around to face Rogue, twisting her torso in the process.

"T-t-there's a-a s-s-sa-sack of-of..." She trailed off and turned back quickly when she heard a noise coming from the sack in the corner.

Rogue didn't know wether to get her out of here, or go see what it was. He chose to investigate. He slowly walked past Avril, ignoring her pleads for him to not look, and saw a sack in the corner. He heard noises coming from it but he didn't know what it was. The sack was moving, _Oh shit, the hell is that? _He thought about the possible outcomes of what was in the sack when...

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then a... _thud. _He turned around as fast as he could when he saw a snake slithering towards Avril. Her feet were wide open because she took her shoes and socks off, and the snake was ready to bite. Rogue couldn't just run and grab her, because it would risk her being bitten and the snake could easily get onto his boot and be carried downstairs.

He could hear the murmurs and neighing of the horses down below.

"Avril...just stay still... I'm gonna get you out of here.." Rogue whispered slowly as she nodded frantically. The snake was a foot away when Rogue ran to get her, as soon as he scooped her up bridal style the snake struck and got a good bite on her foot. She yelped in pain as she shook the snake off. He ran downstairs with her and layed her down in front of the feed room.

"Someone get the first aid kit!" He yelled specifically to Gray who was next to the tack room. While Gray ran inside, Rogue took a look at the bite.

"It isn't that bad, I just need to wipe it off and bandage it. 'Kay...?"

Avril just nodded slowly as Gray came out with the kit. Rogue cleaned her small wound off and bandaged her right foot. Sadly, she wasn't going to be able to ride for a short while since you need to put a good amount of pressure on your feet when riding. Luckily those snakes weren't poisonous. As Rogue helped her up they heard some people come into the stables. As they turned to see who it was, Levy ran up to them saying,

"When I noticed it was a sack of snakes, I took the time to call a snake removal company and told them they were up in the loft."

"Thanks Levy" Avril praised the bluenette while Rogue helped her arm over his shoulders for support.

"Avril!" Avril eyes shot over to the door, which had a worried Ichigo leading his horse quickly towards them.

"Avril what happened?!" He stopped before them and had the most worried expression Avril had ever seen on her childhood friends face. She left Rogue's side to comfort her friend.

"Ichigo I'm fine...just a small snake bite is all. It's not even that bad" She gestured to his horse. "and who might this be?" she patted the horse forehead.

"Oh, this is Totomiza" The gentle gelding was a black and white American Paint horse.

(Copy this without the spaces_. www. pinterest pin/ 326933254 170899310/

"He sure is a horse to look at..." She gazed over the horses rare markings and then to his eyes. She stared into the horses caramel coloured eyes before the silence was broken.

"Hey uhm... Avril?" she hummed response while turned to Ichigo. She noticed he was fidgeting around nervously and his face was slightly flushed.

She motioned for everyone to continue their tasks while they talked quietly..

"Okay, so what is it Ichi?" She asked with a cheerful tone

"I uhm.. was just wondering if you...would like to maybe...have dinner with me tonight? You know, so we can catch up...?" He asked very nervously with a flushing face.

"Sure! That's sounds great!" She exclaimed showing obvious excitement in her voice.

Ichigo nodded in agreement while calming down after her response. Normally she would slap him but probably say yes anyways.

**I know, I know. It was a short chapter, but hey! At least I found the time to update! :D Please review and let me know what you think. Also, question**

**Who should Avril be with?**

**Ichigo - Rogue - Jellal - Natsu - or the two characters coming soon - Ittoki - Syo (Pronounced Sho)**

**Review and let me know :D**

**Av-Chan hopes you liked it! **


	5. Dating Poll

**Tell me who you think Avril should end up with in the end!**

**Natsu-2**

**Ichigo-0**

**Rogue-0**

**Jellal-0**

**Review to this or any chapter and tell me! I've already had two people tell me they thought Natsu, and that's what I'm thinking since I have two other stories that probably won't be NatsuxAvril. I'm leaning towards Rogue but I'm not sure. I need you help PLEASE?!**

**Av-chan: IM BEGGIN YOU PLEASE!**

**Rogue: I wouldn't mind being with a beauty like you, *kisses hand***

**Av-chan: *total blush* Aww t-thank you Rogue**

**Ichigo: HEY DONT BE TAKING MY GIRL!**

**Av -chan: YOUR GIRL?! I AINT NO BODYS GIRL YET ICHI!**

**Jellal: How 'bout you all just stop arguing because we know I'm gonna win...**

**Everyone but Jellal: NO WAY!**


End file.
